Forum:Question of the Day 9
~ Hey guys, I'm going to post a question every weekday at around 10 a.m. central time. All that I ask is that you don't make fun of people on this thread. Thanks! :D ~ *Today’s question is: If you could create a new element, what would it be? earth. it would have a special effect of damaging enemies in the area it hits. thorns would come out of the ground to damage them. Stealthmode8 15:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) radiation - disables shields regeneration for some time (does no damange per se) wojbie Light, something that would blind enemies and slow them down. Erocknormous I often see people suggest ice, which would slow enemies. However, I think daze got that covered well enough. Something that would be rather cool is a wind-weapon, dealing minor damage, but giving massive knockback. Or an element that deals minor damage at first, but then exponentionlaly increases. Poison or something. Desertfighter777 15:48, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Skag poop element. Does poop damage and turns enemies brown. CrapStomper 16:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) A new type of fire element that was used like a flamethrower would be a nice change. Poison would be cool but that's already covered by Corrosive effect. FireStridr 17:46, March 9, 2010 (UTC I would agree with Erocknormous and CrapStomper. I also think a new grenade mod could be Flashbangs. People spam them enough in MW2, but they might be a fun addition to Borderlands. They would be very useful if urban combat becomes more prevalent. 18:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I think something like "dark matter" would be an awesome element, break people apart with each hit on the molecular level...oh yeah. Sisiutl I likethe idea of breaking enemies apart. There needs to be more of that. I get a twisted sense of excitment everytime I blow a limb or something off of an enemy. After reading Sisiuti's last post I thought of something else. What about like a disease element that acted as a sort of excellerated leprosy (Sp???) where enemies limbs and body parts would slowly just plop off their bodies. I'd love to shoot an infected bullet at something I hate like a Bruiser and just watch from cover as his flesh deteriorates. CrapStomper 21:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking Spontaneous Explosive rounds. Shoot an enemy and wait for him to explode 5 seconds later when he rushes towards you...along with a cluster of friends. XD Ah, Cloverfield: bad movie, fun ideas. I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 06:38, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ice: The more ice damage the slower the person will move and the more damage that will be dealt. Then when your "target" has less than 5% health they freeze up and break into a hundred pieces Oil: When "spread" across your "target", Fire will deal x2 damage Water: When "spread across your "target", Shock will deal x2 damage --User:720M37H3U5 Black Hole element? Anti-matter bullets would cause a BH to open after a shot hits an enemy or ricochets. Maybe it would start off small and increase in size when its fed more bullets or enemy parts? Would also be cool if it could suck in projectiles as well. Lol imagine shooting a flying craw maggot with a black hole and watching it struggle to escape. Logicbuster 09:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) i think most of these elements are over powered, i think a area denial element would be good, mabye somthing like the rakk hives poison attack, it would slowly damage you but would deal more damage as time goes on which will forch enemys to move out of cover and into the open. somthing intresting would be a earth element, when it hits a wall, floor or ceiling it send a rod or beam out at 90 degrees, so you could shoot the ground under a spiderant and a rod will shoot up from the ground and hit in underneath, or is someone is in cover shoot the wall besides them and a rod will go out and hit them, idk, somthin like that Some thing like the wind element that desertfighter777 said, but less...more scientfically exploitable: kinetic, or force element: it means the same thing, it would do little damage and send enemies flying VERY far or deal massive damage much like explosion, without splash. firing a force weapon that knockback would create a sort of force wall that send flying enemies and their bullets^^. imagine throwing back a rocket or a grenade with that. Of course such effect is denied for fast firing and long range weapons, hence the 2 kinds damages. Valtiell 05:47, March 11, 2010 (UTC) i like valtiell's idea but a gravity gun would be cool like pick up a saw blade and send it to chop a psycho's arm off would be amazing also a sonic boom gun like a shot gun so those within 2 feet would be sent flying back with okay damage due to its limited range 02:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC)jazz901